Not With Sword and Spear
by humblefan
Summary: LB OW - Response to July 2009 Finish the Story Challenge


This was my response to the July 2009 Finish the Story Challenge. Opening paragraph was written by the amazing Teri.

**The school of hard knocks had taught Vin determination if nothing else. No one would ever call him a quitter. **_**"You're a Tanner, don't ever forget it." **_**His mother's words resounded in his head as he picked himself up yet again.**

"Leave him alone," he repeated. "He ain't done nothing to you.

The larger of the two boys sneered at him. "Go away, kid."

Vin looked past the two boys to check on JD. He had been worried when JD hadn't returned from Mrs. Potter's with the candy they had earned by working with Mr. Josiah at the church all morning. Once finished with their work, they planned on playing with Vin's slingshot behind the jailhouse. Vin had waited for a short time, setting up the dented cans on some stumps Mr. Buck had dragged back there for them. He knew that JD had been really excited to play with the slingshot, so he knew something had to be wrong.

"I said leave him alone."

Peter Nichols stepped toward Vin. "Mind your own business, boy. Me and this brat's gonna talk about respecting his elders."

Ready for the shove this time, Vin only stumbled a few steps back. He knew he should run and get Mr. Chris or Mr. Buck, but he didn't want to leave his cousin. JD peered around the Nichols brothers. Vin could tell he was trying not to look scared, but the tears welled up in JD's eyes showed exactly how he felt.

Vin tried to stay calm, like Mr. Chris did when he talked to mean people. It was hard to do with his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. "He's not a brat, he's my cousin. And I'm sure he didn't mean no disrespect."

"I didn't, Vin. I just bumped into them when I was running back to you. They made me drop the candy!" JD wailed.

Johnny Nichols grabbed JD's arm and shook him. "We didn't say you could speak, brat. Just shut your mouth before you make things worse for yourself."

Seeing JD wince from the grip, Vin balled his hands up into fists. He wanted to rush forward and hit Johnny. But he knew from experience that jumping two older, bigger boys would only end up with him and maybe JD getting beat up. He needed to think of something else fast. That's when he felt the slingshot in his pocket.

Both brothers had turned back to face JD, who started crying anew.

Vin frantically looked over the ground and grabbed whatever he could use, pebbles, corks, broken glass. He loaded as fast as he could and shot at the biggest target he could see.

Peter yelped and grabbed his bottom. Right away Vin reloaded and shot the other brother in the same spot.

Both Nichols spun around. Vin gulped at the look the brothers were giving him, but he kept his arm extended and loaded another piece of litter. He planted his feet and lifted his chin, willing himself not to shake. "You let JD go or the next shot is going right between your eyes."

Johnny growled, "Kid, you just earned yourself a good beating."

Vin was ready to release the next projectile when he saw the brothers look up over his head. He felt a shadow fall over him and a hand gently patted his shoulder.

"Vin, is everything all right here?"

Vin had never been so happy to hear Mr. Josiah's booming voice. He thankfully lowered his slingshot. "Now it is."

Mr. Josiah stepped beside him. "Peter and John, your mother has been looking for you. You better go now." With a final scowl at Vin, the two brothers made their way out of the alley.

Before they passed, Mr. Josiah reached out and grasped Johnny's shoulder. "You two might want to look over the Good Book tonight. I suggest you pay close attention to 1 Samuel, Chapter 17."

Vin went to JD, who was wiping his face with his sleeve. "You all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you!" JD threw his arms around his cousin. "You were so brave, just like Mr. Chris and Mr. Buck . . . oh, and just like you Mr. Josiah!"

The older man smiled. "I don't know about that, son. Vin here took a stand all by himself against the Philistines. Come, let's go to Mrs. Potter's and replace your candy."

As they left the alley, JD whispered to Vin, "I thought their name was Nichols. Who the heck are the Philistines?"

A/N#1: The passage Josiah recommends is about David and Goliath. It is also where the title comes from:_And all this assembly shall know that the LORD saveth not with sword and spear: for the battle is the LORD's, and he will give you into our hands._

A/N#2: Slingshots were not created until 1888, so this piece is twice as fictional!


End file.
